Una Navidad con Klaine & Finchel
by MoonyDanny
Summary: Kurt espera la llamada de Blaine la mañana de Navidad. Blaine dijo que llamaría a las diez. Ahora son diez y media. TRADUCCIÓN.


_¡Hola a todos!_

_Estoy de regreso. :) Esta vez traigo otra pequeña traducción con motivo de Navidad. Ya sé que es un poco tarde pero, no demasiado. ;) A mi en realidad no me gusta la pareja "Finchel", pero este one-shot me encantó y... AMO a Klaine. eso justifica todo lo demás. :D _

_**Autor(a): **_Bioentity

_**Título original: **_A Klaine & Finchel Christmas

_**Traducción: **_MoonyDanny

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece. Evidentemente. Si así fuera, las cosas serían, oh, tan diferentes. La historia es propiedad de Bioentity._

_**NOTA: **Este one-shot va dedicado a Angiie, que me ayudó en mis conflictos existenciales a la hora de traducir. Más vale que te guste, ¿eh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Una Navidad con Klaine &amp; Finchel<strong>

La nieve caía con suavidad afuera de la casa Hummel-Hudson. Kurt estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, dándole pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando. Era la mañana de Navidad y estaba esperando un mensaje de su oh-tan-perfecto novio. Era su primera Navidad como pareja y Kurt estaba muy emocionado. Habían decidido intercambiar regalos al día siguiente ya que ambos planeaban pasar tiempo con sus familias.

Finn entró a la cocina, buscando algo que comer. Kurt rió ligeramente y sacudió su cabeza al ver a su hermanastro. El chico alto había comido mucho chocolate y golosinas esa mañana y aún así buscaba más comida chatarra para comer.

Kurt lo miró tomar una bolsa de Doritos y ponerla sobre la mesa. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara y fue a prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente. Cuando estuvo listo se sentó también, frente a Kurt. Estuvieron sentados en cómodo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el crujir de la bolsa de Doritos de Finn.

Kurt siguió lazando miradas a su teléfono, sólo para decepcionarse al no tener textos ni llamadas perdidas. Vio a Finn hacer lo mismo y supo que también esperaba mensaje de su otra mitad. Kurt consideró la idea de simplemente llamar a Blaine él mismo. Blaine había dicho que llamaría antes de las diez, y ahora eran las diez y media.

Tomó su celular de la mesa, se estaba comenzando a impacientar. Estaba mirando sus contactos cuando tanto su teléfono como el de Finn comenzaron a sonar. Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de contestar la llamada y hablar exactamente al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hola! —Kurt escuchó a Blaine reír un poco.

—Hola, amor. Lamento llamar más tarde de lo que te dije.

—¡No, está bien! —Cuando Kurt y Finn dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, de nuevo, se lanzaron una mirada antes de reír.

—Ve afuera. —Kurt arqueó una ceja pero no lo cuestionó. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que Finn. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, aún sosteniendo sus teléfonos. Kurt se preguntaba por qué Finn se había levantado también… O lo hacía hasta que abrieron la puerta.

Blaine y Rachel estaban parados al final del camino. Ambos tenían afuera su teléfono y sonreían.

Sin siquiera pensar en ponerse ropa más abrigadora, ambos chicos salieron corriendo hacia la persona que amaban y los abrazaron tan fuerte que no podían respirar.

Kurt no sentía el frío, sólo el calor que emitía Blaine y su cálida respiración contra su cuello. Se estaba riendo cuando se separaron del abrazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Kurt intentando sonar enojado, pero nada podía borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Quiero pasar Navidad con la persona que amo… —Kurt sonrió aún más y le dio un beso rápido.

—Te amo —murmuró antes de tomar su mano y llevarlo hasta la casa. Finn hizo lo mismo con Rachel. En verdad estaba haciendo frío y ellos, al contrario que Blaine y Rachel, no tenían nada que los calentara.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Blaine y Rachel se quitaron sus abrigos, gorros, bufandas y zapatos que estaban llenos de nieve, mientras que Kurt y Finn fueron a la cocina a hacer más chocolate caliente. Ambos sonreían cuando regresaron a la sala y encontraron a Blaine sentado en el sofá y a Rachel mirando los CD's.

Kurt le dio a Blaine una taza de chocolate y se sentó a su lado, recargándose un poco en él.

—Feliz Navidad —murmuró. El brazo de Blaine rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él. Rachel puso un CD de canciones navideñas y Kurt se dio cuenta que era karaoke cuando ella se puso a cantar suavemente. Se rió al reconocer la canción que había escogido.

_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

La cara sorprendida de Finn hizo que Kurt se riera. Parecía que dejaría caer la taza en cualquier momento. Rachel le guiñó el ojo a Kurt. Entendiendo el mensaje, suspiró, se puso de pie y se giró hacia Blaine, que estaba haciendo un puchero. Claro que eso cambió cuando Kurt comenzó a cantar.

_Santa Baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you, dear_

_Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

Kurt se movió atrás del sillón para poder cantarle a su novio al oído, mientras que Rachel se quedó cerca del reproductor de CD's, haciéndole ojitos a Finn. Ambos cantaron la siguiente parte.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

Kurt le dio un beso a Blaine en la mejilla al final de esa frase.

_Next year I could be, oh, so good_

_If you'd check off my Christmas list._

La música se detuvo y Kurt desvió la mirada hasta Finn, que estaba sosteniendo el control remoto del reproductor. Kurt pensó que lo había apagado hasta que comenzó a sonar más música. Finn miró directamente a Rachel y empezó a cantar mientras Rachel prácticamente se derretía.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

—Eso es mentira —le susurró Kurt a Blaine—. Debiste verlo esta mañana. Parecía niño. —Blaine se rió entre dientes. Al darse cuenta que Finn había dejado de cantar, Blaine siguió la canción. Por suerte, Kurt aún estaba inclinado sobre el respaldo del sofá, así Blaine no podía ver su sonrojo.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas_

_Is you._

Blaine sostuvo muy bien las notas, y cuando la canción aumentó su ritmo, se levantó y se giró para ver a Kurt de frente. Sonrió y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, los cuatro estaban cantando y bailando por toda la habitación.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas _

_Is you._

Finn, siendo el torpe que era, se tropezó y tiró el árbol de Navidad. Blaine, Kurt y Rachel se echaron a reír mientras él intentaba ponerlo en pie de nuevo sin tirar los adornos. Rachel fue a ayudar a Finn a levantar los adornos que se cayeron, mientras que Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Blaine lo jaló hacia la cocina. Kurt iba a preguntarle por qué, pero en ese momento vio lo que colgaba del marco de la puerta. Se sonrojó y dejó que Blaine lo llevara.

Se pararon justo debajo y Blaine levantó la mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de Kurt. Ambos miraron el muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas y Kurt se relamió los labios. Se miraron el uno al otro y se inclinaron hacia adelante.

El beso era suave y gentil. Blaine tocó, tentativamente, los labios de Kurt con su lengua. Kurt sonrió y abrió un poco su boca, permitiéndole la entrada. Movieron sus lenguas una contra otra y Kurt tuvo que reprimir un gemido para evitar que Finn y Rachel se les quedaran viendo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en la cocina y los hizo romper el beso. Se giraron para mirar, sin dejar de abrazarse, y vieron a Burt parado junto a la nevera. Kurt esperaba verlo molesto por el PDA* y, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo, con un atisbo de felicidad en los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad, hijo. —Kurt sonrió.

Blaine se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído.

—Te amo.

No importa cuántas veces Blaine se lo dijera, se sonrojaba cada vez.

Finn y Rachel observaron el intercambio de los chicos debajo del muérdago. Rachel sonrió y le hizo señas a Finn para que se agachara un poco y le pudiera susurrar algo.

—¿Quieres saber qué le va a regalar Blaine a Kurt por Navidad? —Finn asintió—. Boletos de avión para Nueva York.

Finn sonrió, pero de pronto frunció el ceño.

—No creo que Burt los deje ir solos.

—Es por eso que compró dos boletos de adulto, también. —Finn se sorprendió y Rachel se rió entre dientes. Se inclinó hacia arriba y le dio un pequeño beso.

—¿Y qué es mi regalo? —Murmuró Finn. Rachel rió un poco.

—Lo sabrás mañana que el Club Glee se reúna para intercambiar regalos. —Finn hizo un puchero y Rachel lo besó de nuevo.

Él suspiró. —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti… —Giraron levemente la cabeza de nuevo. Kurt y Blaine estaban besándose, otra vez, con intensidad. Rachel se rió con ternura, pensando en lo adorables que eran.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><em>* <strong>PDA<strong>: **P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection (Demostración Pública de Afecto). No encontré una buena manera de traducirlo. ¿MPA? ¿DPA? Ninguno me agrada. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encantó. Y no olviden que un review siempre alegra el día. :)_

_¡Saludos!_

_XXOO_


End file.
